Pensamientos y vivencias de Ivan
by yay0ii
Summary: Ivan Fiore es mi musa inspiradora. Estos son pequeños textos inspirados en canciones y en el capitan Fiore. No hay ningún pairing, así que pueden imaginar a quien quieran. Quizás más adelante agregue algún texto con parejas explícitas.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor amarillo** **:**

「 Ah... Suspiros. Jadeos. Era tan cálido, tan... Único. Dentro suyo... Quién diría que se podían sentir tantas cosas a la vez, casi que se le escapaban algunas palabras de amor, que decidía guardar por vergüenza. Pero las pensaba, claro que las pensaba. En su pecho, guardaba dulces mensajes, cristales de amor amarillo. "Ojalá esto dure para siempre". No sólo durante aquel atardecer.  
Esa piel que le causaba frío y calor a la vez. Que le hacía explotar y rearmarse en segundos, una y otra vez. Que le hacía desear más. Quería fundirse en esa piel, en esos besos, en ese calor y en ese frío. ¡Más! ¡Más!  
Allí, en el infinito, en el horizonte, el sol terminaba de bajar y se hallaba aún con esa persona tan especial. Durmiendo, los dos tan tranquilos, deseando que dure por toda la eternidad. 」

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

 **Cornerstone** **:** 「 Creyó haberle visto. Una vez más. No era, pero se le parecía. Y decidió intentarlo. Se acercaron, sus labios casi rozándose con esos que se parecían tanto a los de esa persona. "¿Puedo llamarte por su nombre?" Pero no pudo ser.  
Le extrañaba, realmente le extrañaba. Caminaba por donde solían pasear. Preocupado... ¿Y si olvidaba su rostro? ¿Realmente había existido todo aquello? ¿Y si sólo fue una ilusión, un sueño? "¿Dónde estás?"  
Volvió a encontrar a una persona tan parecida a aquel especial ser, que podría ser su sombra, su fantasma, su reflejo. Se le acercó y también, sus labios se acercaron buscando intimacía.  
" _Quizás no debería, pero sí, puedes llamarme como quieras_ ". 」

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

 **Snap out of it** **:**

「 Les ha visto hablar, les ha visto flirtear. Como si estuviesen distantes, en su propio mundo. Le ha dado ganas de gritarles, repetidas veces. Pero lo que en realidad quería hacer era agarrar a uno de ellos por los hombros y sacudirle. "¡Él no es para tí! ¡¿Qué le ves?!" Entre otras cosas. Sería bueno poder gritarle. Gritarle hasta que desgarrarse la garganta y los pulmones. "¡Date cuenta!"  
Tardó en reaccionar, en ver que era eso lo que quería hacer. Quería hacerle ver también. Que estaba bajo una especie de hechizo, que en realidad... Ivan era el ideal. Que deberían estar juntos. Pero no.  
No lo hizo. No lo hará. Simplemente esperará, paciente, a que aquel reaccione por su cuenta. 」

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

 **Do I wanna know?** **:**

「 Una nueva noche se veía desde aquella ventana en su pequeño departamento. Otra botella quedaba vacía. Y otra vez se repetía esa canción, esa... Que le hacía pensar en una persona, sólo en una. Ah... Odia esta sensación. Siempre, siempre, luego de tomar varias botellas de alguna bebida alcohólica (quizás cerveza, quizás vino, quizás whisky), le urgía llamarle. Oír su voz. Explicarle que si quisieran, podrían estar juntos. Cada noche que tomaba, volvía a darse cuenta que seguía esperando una llamada que quizás nunca llegaría. Y si llegaba, capaz ni siquiera le darán la noticia que espera. Exacto. Probablemente será rechazado. Tan patético... "¿Realmente quiero saber?" Pensó con el teléfono en la mano, a punto de llamarle.  
Al final de la noche, las botellas, el teléfono, y él mismo quedaron derramados en diversos lugares de aquel pequeño departamento. El teléfono sonó, pero Ivan jamás se enteró. 」


	2. Chapter 2

Cosas que tal vez escribiría Ivan Fiore al rubio imbécil si fuera un ser más romántico. Están basadas en algunos eventos del juego pero nada demasiado obvio así que "spoiler alert", supongo.

* * *

Pienso y pienso, _¿cómo decirte lo que siento?_  
Tu rubia cabellera me enceguece,  
quizás no me moleste quedar ciego.

Te quiero entre mis brazos, te quiero lejos,  
te quiero preso, te quiero libre.  
Pero no te quiero, te amo.

No puedo decirlo, la garganta se me cierra.  
En cambio, te grito palabras obscenas.  
 _Fuck! Shit! Fuck!_ Y empezamos de nuevo.

"¿No sería lindo quedarnos así por siempre?",  
te dije una vez. Una vez.  
Y lo entendiste. "Qué cursi."  
Fui feliz.

Años después, en esta camilla de hospital...  
Pienso y pienso, _¿cómo decirte lo que siento?_  
¿Cómo decírtelo si ya estoy viejo?  
¿Cómo decírtelo si ya no estamos juntos?

Ojalá me vaya pronto al otro mundo.  
En la próxima vida, volveré a buscarte.  
Volveré a quedar ciego, volveré a quererte,  
volveré a no decirte lo que siento.  
Y volveré a ser feliz.


End file.
